A simple phone call
by Chris313
Summary: What if Tristan had called after the kiss in The Breakup Part 2?Trory
1. Default Chapter

Set after: Breakup Part 2

An ice cream tub, a pizza box, and countless candy wrappers adorned the Gilmore living room. Mother and daughter were strewn on the couch fast asleep. Lorelai opened her eyes and tried to remove herself from the couch without waking her daughter. She walked into the kitchen to start coffee, wondering what sparked her daughter's sudden desire to wallow. She had seemed so against it the day before, not wanting to waste any of her valuable time thinking of her breakup. Lorelai recognized the need to wallow. She knew Rory needed to start to get over Dean before she would ever be prepared for anyone else. Rory had told her last night that Dean had said "I love you" and she had been unable to say it back. After Rory cried her eyes out and large amounts of junk food had been consumed and chick flicks had been watched, Rory confessed that she knew she didn't love Dean, at first she thought she had just been scared but now she knew that Dean just wasn't the one for her. He was obviously more serious about her than she was about him. Lorelai decided that this was a good revelation. Lorelai was not in favor of those relationships which just dragged on like hers and Christopher's had. She could foresee Rory and Dean getting back together even when Rory knew she didn't love him. She knew that would be bad. So she was happy that her daughter was smart enough to recognize the end. And she was glad Rory had wallowed. Now she could begin to function again. Just as Lorelai was pouring the coffee Rory woke up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked sleepily.

"But of course, sleeping beauty, didn't feel like getting up at 6 today?" Lorelai responded lightly.

"Hell no! And never again either. I promise that was a one time deal. I will never get that crazy again. Now your coffee is good but can we go to Luke's cuz his is better and he has food."

"Hey! We have food too!"

"Sorry, I meant something besides stale poptarts."

"fair enough, let's go. But no more alley ways!"

"Promise."

The girls walked to Luke's and enjoyed a quiet breakfast without the street brawls from the previous day. Rory felt much more cheerful today and chatted with her mother about her school projects and about Lane. In general although she was still upset about her breakup, Rory felt that things were improving. That is until her mother asked the question:

"So, Lane met a future Korean doctor at the party, huh? Well how did you enjoy the party." Rory's stomach plummeted as she remembered the other night. She couldn't believe she had run away crying. He must think she was an idiot. And he had been being so nice too. Even apologizing for being so mean to her. Granted it didn't make up for all the months of calling her Mary and the constant annoyance caused merely by his existence. But it was at least a step in the right direction. And then he had kissed her. It hadn't been what she was expecting. She never expected to go out the night after breaking up with Dean and kiss Tristan of all people. But it had been a good kiss. Like a really good kiss. She had definitely kissed him back. Until her brain finally checked in and she realized that she was kissing a guy that wasn't Dean. It was the first time she had done that. And then she had cried, because she hadn't cried and she knew she needed to. Even though now she resolutely knew that she didn't love Dean she had needed some time to mourn. But it had been a good kiss. _Oh my god I can't believe I cried and ran he's gonna think I'm a _...Rory jumped when she heard Lorelai's voice:

"Rory! earth to Rory, did you hear me? I asked you a question? Sweetie come on, come back to us."

"Oh sorry mom, um the party was fine there was soda and dancing and Paris was the soda monitor and wants to be Madame Curie but has to go to parties anyway I got bored I went to read, Summer and Tristan broke up andthenTristanandIkissed and then Lane and I came home" Rory rambled.

"Wait, wait what was that last part?"

"Lane and I came home?"

"no back up a little more, you see mommy just thought you said that you kissed Tristan. Now I know that didn't happen but just tell me what you said before mommy had an aneurysm."

Rory suddenly found the table extremely fascinating. She wouldn't look her mother in the eye as she said "We did kiss mom. But I ran away crying."

"Wait, sweetie you ran away crying? What is this you can't kiss boys without running?"

"It was my first instinct."

"Like mother like daughter, I guess. It's okay sweetie. Was it a good kiss?"

"Really good," Rory mumbled.

"Like really really good like better than Dean good?"

"Yeah, like that," Rory admitted quietly.

"So now let me get this straight. Tristan, the bane of your existence, evil spawn-of-Satan bible boy happens to be really hott and a really good kisser. Now that's just unfair. I guess they can't be really good looking, really good kissers, and really nice can they?"

"Well he was being really nice just before he kissed me. He apologized for being an ass and everything. He said Dean was an idiot for breaking up with me. He sounded really sincere too." Rory looked up at her mother with wide innocent eyes.

Lorelai didn't quite trust this Tristan kid. It sounded suspicious. From what Rory had told her he had just a little too much experience and was just a little too smooth. She could see that getting involved with Tristan could lead to heartbreak and Rory didn't need more pain right now. "Well hon, if he really is sorry and was being nice maybe you guys could be friends. I mean you probably don't want to get involved with anyone else right now right?" Lorelai asked praying her sensible daughter would chose the path least likely to lead to more pain.

"Of course it's too soon. That's why I cried. And besides it's Tristan. One lousy apology does not make up for those months of torture. Besides why should I date Tristan. I mean he's a playboy and conceited and rich and a snob and and and"

"Hon you're rambling. You could give him a chance. As a friend of course."

"Yeah maybe I'll do that. That is if he wants to I mean I did run away crying. Not really that appealing" "Well I'm sure it's alright" Lorelai assured her "No let's go home, I'm sure you have homework, you always do."

"Oh yeah that's what Chilton's good for...maybe we'll have a snow day tomorrow."

"Maybe..you can always hope."

The girls walked home and as they opened the door they could hear the phone ringing.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Rory shouted beating her mother through the door frantically searching for the phone. She finally found it in her hamper and answered it with an out-of-breath "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rory?"

"yeah, who's this?"

"Tristan..."

to be continued...if you want

reviews please...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In case anyone was unclear I do not in fact own Gilmore Girls. Really I swear

A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

Set after The Breakup Part 2

_Previously on Gilmore Girls:_

"_Hi, is this Rory?"_

"_yeah, who's this?"_

"_Tristan..."_

Chapter 2

When she heard that name uttered a million thoughts swirled through her head the first of which was _Why the hell is he calling? Usually guys get discouraged when a girl runs away crying._ She had to force herself to breath, wondering what she was going to say to him. How could she explain her behavior from last night? Was he even calling about last night? Maybe he was calling to get homework? No he doesn't do homework. She wracked her brain and couldn't come up with any possible solutions. Her musings were interrupted.

"Uhh Rory?" Tristan hesitantly asked "Rory are you there?"

_Shit_,_ I forgot to say anything. _"Hi Tristan," she finally managed to spit out. "What's up?" _Oh yeah Gilmore that's real smooth. _

"Well actually I was calling to see if you were okay. You ran out of there pretty fast last night. You looked kind of upset." Tristan responded.

_Wow, _Rory pondered, _that was actually pretty considerate. I can't believe he's not weirded out by the fact that I cried when he kissed me._

"and to apologize." He continued, "I mean I probably shouldn't have..."

"I'm sorry I cried" Rory blurted out, interrupting his sentence.

"No problem," he responded dejectedly.

"I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss."

"I kissed you, you cried. That had to have something do to with the kiss."

" I cried because I was confused. Because I hadn't cried. I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a nice kiss." Rory protested adamantly.

"Yeah?" Tristan responded, hope peaking into his voice.

"Very nice. Not at all crying material."

"Well," Tristan started, "it was nice. But I'm still sorry. It was too soon. You had just broken up and I had just broken up. So, it was really nice?"

"Absolutely."

"Well when you're feeling better, wanna try it again?" Tristan joked.

Rory laughed in return of the jest, feeling better by the minute. Who knew Tristan could actually be nice? However, Rory found herself once again in the position of not knowing what to say. She didn't really want to continue talking about the kiss. Tristan broke the silence.

"I think I'm gonna swear off girls" This comment earned a snort from Rory. "What?"

"Uh, sorry, nothing. You said you were going to swear off girls - it's funny."

"You don't think I can?"

"No I think you can, I just think it would be hard for you. It'd probably involve some kind of lock up facility, one of those Hannibal Lector masks." Rory suggested in jest...sort of.

"Ok yes, it would be hard but not impossible." Tristan asserted.

"Alright, I'm sure it would be possible. Maybe I should swear off guys for a while too. Not that it would be that hard since I've only had one boyfriend in 16 years, but you know it has been a while since I've been on my own. Guys cause trouble. No more for me." Rory rambled barely taking time to breath.

"Okay, so you're swearing off guys and I'm swearing off girls, maybe we should start a program or something. You know so if one of us starts to go into withdrawal we can call the other person who'll you know talk us down off the ledge?" Tristan suggested, half in jest, half dead serious. _At least it would mean continuing to spend time with Rory_ he thought.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. But I'm sure this whole swearing off girls thing will go out the window by tomorrow." Rory predicted "Or at least by this weekend you'll have a date."

"Oh yeah, don't be so sure" Tristan teased. "In fact, to ensure that I don't have a date this weekend, how about you and I go to dinner and a movie next Saturday. You know in honor of our swearing off dating and all. This way neither of us will be tempted to make other plans."

"Sounds good," Rory agreed "But I get to choose where we eat...and the movie."

"Alright" Tristan consented, "It's a _not _date."

The conversation continued, filled with jokes and laughter, both happy to have someone to talk to, to take their minds of the breakup. Rory just could not believe that Tristan was the one making her laugh, instead of making her want to hit something. Lorelai wandered into the living room at the sound of Rory's laughter. She was happy that her daughter was laughing like that again. When she heard Rory say, "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Oh come on Tristan, just think." Lorelai decided Tristan couldn't be all that bad if he was able to make Rory laugh like that. Maybe, she thought, everything had turned out for the better.

A/N- some of the dialogue I borrowed from The Third Lorelai.

and I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to update but I didn't have a whole lot of time. But tomorrow I'm on spring break so I'll have more time.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed. you are the best

Chapter 3

When Monday rolled around Rory went to school a little bit apprehensive. Tristan had seemed nice on the phone but she wondered what would happen when they were at school. Would he ignore her? Would he still call her Mary and tease her in front of his friends? _Maybe_ she thought _he's only nice when no one else is around. He wouldn't want to ruin his oh so precious reputation._ By the time Rory's bus rolled up at Chilton she had convinced herself that nothing would really change between her and Tristan. That phone call had been way too out of character for him, he probably would forget all about swearing off girls. As she walked towards her locker she half expected him to see him pressing some random girl against it. She did find Tristan leaning against her locker, but there was no girl in sight. He was however holding coffee in his hand. _Hmm I guess being friends with Tristan has its benefits. _

"Hey Tristan," Rory greeted him as she approached her locker.

"Hey, Rory. Coffee?" He asked extending one of the cups out to her.

"Tristan, you are a god," Rory mumbled while gulping down the coffee.

"I know, that's what all the girls say." Tristan responded with his patented smirk earning a playful slap from Rory.

"Come on Tristan, we're gonna be late for government class," Rory told him and ushered him into their classroom. In government class they were assigned a project, due the next week. Rory actually sighed in relief when she and Tristan were assigned to the same group. It would be nice to have a friendly face. She found it strange that her on sort of friend at Chilton was none other than they guy who had made her life a living hell for the first couple months of school. Her sigh of relief was quickly followed by a groan when she heard the rest of her group included Paris, Madeline, and Louise. She and Paris had become more civil lately but she had a feeling that would end abruptly when Paris learned that she and Tristan were friends or at least tolerant. Paris's normally rational thought seemed to disappear around Tristan so Rory was a little bit afraid of her reaction. However, as it turned out Paris was too preoccupied with the project to notice Tristan and Rory talking and laughing quietly while Paris lectured the group on the importance of getting an A on the project.

The week passed with lots of work on the project for government and more coffee from Tristan. As the week wore on Rory found herself not dreading school as much now that there was a friendly face around. Friday arrived and during government class Rory found herself looking forward to dinner and a movie non date with Tristan thing. She was snapped back to reality when Paris mentioned her name.

"So in addition to the different political branches, we'll also need a King and Queen. Rory, Tristin, what about you?"

" Us?" Tristan asked and looked at her to see what she wanted to do.

"Oh" Rory said, _Well Tristan and I are friends what's the harm_ "Sure Paris, I'll be queen."

"And I'll be king," Tristan said smiling back at Rory.

" Ok, so, I secured us the class room to work tomorrow and Sunday so that by Monday we'll be ready." Paris stated.

"We're working all weekend?" Madeline asked in disbelief.

"You're kidding" Louise added.

But it was Paris, of course she wasn't kidding. "Take this. It's an outline for the entire system - point of methods, some basic laws and penalties plus some random ideas. Please be ready to discuss it tomorrow 9:00 in the morning, don't be late." The bell rang and Rory headed to the door. Paris caught up with her in the hallway.

"Question."

"Ok" Rory responded.

"What's up with you and Tristin?" Paris asked. Rory cringed, _uh-oh Paris is gonna get all jealous of us being friends. Maybe I can play it off like it's no big thing. _

"What do you mean?" Rory feigned innocence.

"I don't know you seem all chummy lately" Paris answered.

"Well I'm no longer planning to kill him. He's been tolerable lately, that's it."

"Ok, if you say so." Paris accepted. "Read my manifesto, I want your thoughts."

"First thought - lose the word 'manifesto."

"Too cabin-in-the-woods?"

"Don't open your mail."

"Right. How about doctrine?"

"Better."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Paris said and left. Rory breathed a sigh of relief. She and Paris were still getting along. She and Tristan were friends. Things were definitely looking up. As she was putting things in her locker Rory realized she left her notebook in the classroom and went back to get it only to find Tristan holding it.

"Oh thanks" Rory said as Tristan extended her notebook to her.

"No problem" he responded "So, looking forward to being stuck here all weekend?"

"Not at all" Rory answered groaning inwardly at the prospect of working all weekend.

"Yeah me neither" Tristan agreed. "But at least we can look forward to hanging out tomorrow night. By the way, do you want me to pick you up or are we gonna meet there, wherever there is since we haven't really discussed it yet. That is if you still want to go" Tristan stopped himself before he really began rambling and looked up to see her response.

Rory laughed. _Who would have thought, Tristan Dugrey rambling_. "Well since I get to pick as we decided earlier, how about you come to Stars Hollow and we'll go to my favorite restaurant," Rory grinned at the thought of Tristan in Luke's "and then we can rent movies instead of going out if that's alright with you."

"Sure, sounds great" Tristan responded. "See you tomorrow bright and early, my queen" he added with a smirk.

A/N I'll update soon I promise

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Review make my life seriously guys.

Disclaimer: In case you were wondering I don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter 4

After suffering through a seemingly endless Friday night dinner, Rory and Lorelai headed to Luke's for some pie. During the car ride Rory was preoccupied thinking about Tristan coming to Stars Hollow for a movie night tomorrow. She drifted so deeply into her thoughts she didn't even hear her mother call her name.

"Rory, Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, finally catching Rory's attention, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Rory lied, "just school stuff and the weekend, you know."

"Yeah, so what are your plans for the weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh right," Rory gasped. She had completely forgotten to ask her mother if Tristan could come over tomorrow night. "So, mom. Is it alright if Tristan comes over tomorrow night for a movie night type thing?"

"Of course" Her mother responded with a smile. Then started the taunting, "Rory's got a date! Rory's got a date!"

"NO MOM!" Rory exclaimed, now red from embarrasment. "It's not a date. We decided to swear off dating, so we made plans for this weekend to ensure that he wouldn't go out with some girl. Really we're just helping each other recover from our breakups. That's all."

"Ok Rory, if you say so," Lorelai conceded, the disbelief evident in her voice. She knew from everything Rory had told her that this boy wanted her. _Well, _she thought, _at least he's going about it the right way. Being her friend and all. Rory would never date someone she didn't trust. _"So, if this isn't a date does that mean I'm invited?" Lorelai asked.

"Well," Rory considered, "if you really want to. But you have to promise to be nice and not tell embarrassing stories or anything like that."

"Come on Rory, would I ever, ever do something like that?" Rory just looked at her. "Alright maybe I would but I promise I won't this time."

"Sure you won't mom. By the way what movie's should I pick?" Rory asked.

Her mother paused in consideration. This really was a big decision. Normally she would pull out the old Willy Wonka but she didn't really want to remind Rory of the night with Dean. "Well," Lorelai began. "You both sort of are still wallowing. Really you're in the second stage of wallowing. You've moved passed the crying movies stage and into the laugh your ass of stage."

"Ok, so what do you suggest?"

"Well let's see, of course some Monty Python, either Holy Grail or the Life of Brian. Either one, both hilarious." Lorelai suggested

"Ok that's good. I think I'll get three movies then we can pick which ones we want to watch. Maybe we should get _This is Spinal Tap_."

"Also a great choice, hilarious, so good lots of people thought it was a documentary of a real band."

"yeah, I remember Kirk used to tell everyone that Spinal Tap was his favorite band."

Lorelai laughed at the memory. "Oh for your final movie choice, definitely The Princess Bride"

"But mom that's so not a guy movie!" Rory protested.

"Exactly," Lorelai pronounced "But this way we get to see whether he's cool enough to recognize the pure genius of the movie even though parts of it appear to be a chick flick."

"Ok mom, but you can't torture him if he doesn't like it." Rory stipulated.

"I make no promises."

Then next morning Rory nearly cried when her alarm clock went off at 7:15. More than anything she did not want to go to school on a Saturday morning. She hated Paris so much. She cherished her weekends and didn't want to spend them with Paris and Madeline and Louise. _Well Tristan will be there._ With that thought she perked up enough to crawl out of bed and get dressed. On the way to Chilton she desperately needed more coffee so she stopped to get some for all of her group mates along with clown shaped donuts, just for the heck of it. When she arrived at school Madeline and Louise were already lying on the desks half asleep. Louise only stirred when given coffee. Rory grinned when Tristan entered and offered him a clown.

"Sure Gilmore, you know you're very weird." He commented glancing at the ridiculous donut in his hand.

"Thank you." Rory replied smiling at Tristan remembering the last time that conversation played out.

"Hey Rory, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Tristan asked.

"Sure" she replied following him into the hall.

"So, tonight." Tristan stated.

"yeah, what about it?" Rory found herself worried that he was canceling.

"I still need directions to your house." Tristan responded. Rory allowed herself a sigh of relief, then wondered why she had been so nervous that he might not come. I mean it was just a movie night with Tristan. Why did she care so much?

"Oh sure" Rory replied, grabbing the notebook he extended to her and writing down her address and directions.

"Great." Tristan replied smiling at her. A real smile too, not a smirk. Rory had never noticed how cute he looked when he smiled. _Wait, did I just refer to Tristan Dugrey as cute?_

A/N- Next chapter is movie night I promise. Sorry it's so short

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. You guys keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever in any way shape or form own Gilmore Girls

Chapter 5

Rory re-entered the classroom earning looks of interest from Madeline and Louise. She inferred that they'd probably been talking about her the second she stepped out the door.

She was right, the second she got within earshot of them Louise asked,

"So, what was with the confab in the hallway?"

"We're dying here." Madeline interjected.

Rory decided to just tell the truth. It was infinitely easier that way. This way they wouldn't find out from someone else and make assumptions that were so far from the truth. They might assume that they were dating or something and then Rory knew Paris would hate her forever.

"Nothing really, he just needed directions to my house. We're going to watch a movie together in honor of our new _friendship_." Rory responded purposefully emphasizing the word friendship.

A collective "oh." was their only response. _Huh, not bad._ _At least their not ganging up on me to kill me or anything. Maybe Paris has finally accepted that Tristan doesn't like her like that. That would be great. _Rory thought as they settled down to work. The study session went by rather quickly. Rory was once again reminded how nice it was to have a friendly face around. Tristan kept her distracted when she got bored or too furious with Paris. When the study session was finally over she and Tristan walked out together.

"So, I don't think we established what time?" Tristan asked.

"Um no," Rory replied considering what she had to do today. "Well it's like one o'clock right now, I don't really have anything planned for the rest of the day except, you know, eating lunch at some point."

"Well, I could take you out to lunch" Tristan suggested, "And then drive you to your town and you could show me around for a while and then we could watch movies and stuff."

_Huh, _Rory thought, _Why not? I wouldn't have to take the bus home and I don't really have anything to do. _"Sure, that would be great, now I don't have to take the bus."

"A-ha" Tristan exclaimed "and your real agenda is revealed. You don't actually want to spend time with me, you just need a ride home."

"Yup, you caught me. That really was the only reason. Oh and of course a Gilmore never turns down free food."

Tristan chuckled, "I'll have to remember that." They made their way to Tristan's car and sped away from Chilton leaving Paris, Louise, and Madeline watching.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Tristan." Madeline lamented.

"He's not her boyfriend, they're just friends." Paris protested.

"Sure they are Paris, let's see how long that lasts." Louise predicted.

Rory and Tristan finished lunch and headed towards Stars Hollow.

"Tristan, I've got to warn you, Stars Hollow is a small town." Rory told him.

"I know." Tristan replied.

"No, like tiny. Everyone will notice that you're not from there. They'll ask you questions. Weird questions. Then they'll try to figure out what celebrity you look like."

"Well that's easy, Brad Pitt."

"Haha, right keep dreaming. I'm just warning you it may border on stalking. And my mom really wants to meet you and she's hyper and crazy and stuff. So just don't be weirded out.

"Relax Mary, it's gonna be fine."

"I thought we stopped with all the Mary stuff now that we're friends."

"Well no it's not an insult. More like an endearing nickname." Tristan rationalized.

"All right, fine. But I'll have to come up with one for you."

"Well, girls have referred to me as God before."

"Right, well I'll keep that in mind along with the Brad Pitt reference."

The second Tristan's BMW arrived in Stars Hollow the gossip began. Once Miss Patty found out it was all over town that Rory had some rich friend from Chilton visiting with a nice car. Finally the BMW pulled into the Gilmore driveway.

"Thank God we made it!" Rory exclaimed leaning heavily against the door.

"Seriously, you'd think I was a movie star from the fuss those people made." Tristan commented, "of course it would be an easy mistake to make." This comment earned a slap from Rory.

"So, what should we do now, it's only like 3?"

"Well, I guess we should get food and start the movie around five, so that gives us about 2 hours," Rory pondered. "Ooh I know, I'll show you around the inn."

"The inn?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, the Independence Inn where my mother works."

"Sounds good, but how do you propose we get there without being mobbed. It's difficult to drive when people step in front of my car to see what I look like."

"Well, we'll walk silly. I know good back routes." Rory stated, remembering her trips down alley ways to avoid seeing Dean.

"Alright sounds good."

They walked to the inn miraculously without being mobbed.

"Here we are, what do you think?"

Tristan looked around in wonder. It was beautiful. I mean people thought that Tristan's house and all the big houses in Hartford were nice, but this was beautiful without looking terrifying. It was as beautiful as the houses near Tristan but without the snobbery. "I love it." Tristan stated simply.

They walked in the front door. "Mom! Mom, where are you?" Rory shouted. Not finding her mom she approached the desk. "Michel, where's mom?"

"I do not know." Michel said, not looking up from his work.

"Yes you do Michel, I know you do. Think how mad she'll be if you don't find her. She'll imitate your accent for the next week."

"Fine! She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Michel." Tristan watched this exchange in wonder. Rory looked so comfortable here, so completely in her element. Unlike school, she was confident in a way Tristan had never seen her before.

"Rory, is that you?" Lorelai asked exiting the kitchen, " I heard you talking to Michel did he- Oh you must be Bible Boy."

_Bible Boy?_ Tristan mouthed at Rory. She simply giggled in return. "And you must be Ms. Gilmore."

"Damnit I'm not old yet, it's Lorelai."

"My apologies Lorelai, how about I buy you a cup of coffee as an apology?"

"You trained him, didn't you? Alright Rory he passes. And make it two cups."

"Alright." Tristan responded laughing at the older woman.

Rory giggled at the exchange, glad that her mom seemed to like Tristan.

"Come on Tristan, I'll show you around the grounds." They walked around the inn, Rory showed him the horses and the tennis courts.

"Look Tristan, this is my favorite place." Rory told him. He looked at her strangely when he saw she was leading him to a shed on the back of the property.

"Ror, umm you know this is a tool shed right?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, but it was also my first home. When my mom and I first moved here she got a job as a maid at this inn and we lived in the shed. I loved it."

"Wow!" Tristan gazed around in wonderment. The shed was smaller than a bathroom in his house. He couldn't believe she lived here. Tristan realized that coming from this kind of background was one of the things that made her special. This is what separated her from all the other girls. She wasn't spoiled or snobby. Not only that but she wasn't ashamed of having lived in a place like this. She took pride in it.

"I love this place!" Rory exclaimed. "It has so many great memories." Rory went into stories from her childhood. Tristan couldn't help but think that Rory was so lucky. Growing up he had everything material that he could ever want and she'd had next to nothing. But now all he was left with were broken toys and she had all of these memories. He smiled on as Rory divulged her oldest memories. He was just glad she trusted him enough to tell him these things. Maybe some day he'd tell her about his childhood. Maybe someday. Not today. Today wasn't a day to go into sadness from the past. It was a day for Tristan to enjoy the happiness of the present.

The two finish touring the grounds of the inn. Rory checks her watch. "Well look at that, I can't believe its already five."

"So, movie time?" Tristan asks.

"Absolutely, but first we need food and junk food."

"Okay, no where exactly can we procure these items?"

"Wait, you know what procure means?"

"I do go to Chilton."

"Yeah, but so does Madeline."

"Enough said."

"Anyway, for food we can go to Luke's or order pizza, and junk food is at...oh that's bad."

"What's bad." Tristan asked.

"Well junk food is at Doose's market."

"Ok, and what's at Doose's market."

"Dean." Rory stated.

"Oh, huh."

"yeah."

"Well, how about I go to Luke's to get food. And you go to Doose's."

"Well, I've kind of been avoiding Dean since the whole breakup thing." Rory informed Tristan.

"Yeah, but who do you think he'd rather see. Me or you?"

"Good point. I guess I'll go. But only so I don't have to witness a brawl in the market."

"yeah, that would probably be bad for business." Tristan pointed out.

"Alright so, at Luke's how about a cheese burger, chili fries, two coffee's and some pie."

"Okay, but I don't really want coffee."

"Who said it was for you, and don't forget two extra coffee's for my mom. You promised."

"Of course." Tristan affirmed as he walked towards Luke's and Rory headed towards Doose's.

Rory took a deep breath before opening the door and entering. She looked around for Dean and not seeing him breathed a sigh of relief. She got a basket and walked through the aisles loading up on every kind of candy she could find. When she was finished she turned the corner and found herself face to face with Dean.

"So," Dean began awkwardly, "movie night."

"Umm yeah." Rory saw Tristan standing outside waiting for her.

"Cool."

"So umm I should go, my mom's waiting." Rory said, eager to escape the market.

"Ok, so I'll see you around." Rory breathed a sigh of relief and exited Doose's and joined Tristan in the street.

"Was that-?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah that was Dean."

"Looked like an enjoyable conversation."

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Rory stated, sarcasm coating her voice. Tristan put a comforting arm around her as they walked to the video store oblivious that Dean was watching through the Doose's store window. Rory picked out the movies she and her mom had decided on earlier, The Princess Bride, This is Spinal Tap, and Monty Python: Life of Brian and they hurried off towards her house.

A/N- I know I promised movie night this chapter, but I swear that will be next chapter. I'll be gone for a week but I'll update as soon as I get back.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I love all my readers and reviewers. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Lots of things just kept getting in the way.

Chapter 6

Rory and Tristan chose their movies and started walking back to the house. Tristan noticed the bags from her arms and took them from her before asking "umm Mare, are you trying to feed an entire third world country?"

"What? This? please, my mother and I could consume twice this amount. Seriously, ask her to tell you about the taffy binge of '97. That was epic. This is nothing, I thought we'd go light tonight, since you're an amateur and all.

"You're one hell of a girl Rory Gilmore" Tristan chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, I think."

"It was a compliment, I just can never figure you out."

"Well, you're just gonna have to accept that you can't put me in a neat little box."

"I know, I'm learning." Tristan responded and Rory could see sincerity in his eyes that were usually so guarded.

"I know Tristan," she said patting him on the shoulder. Then to break the tension she added jokingly, "for you learning just takes a little longer than for most people."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're hilarious?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"My mother tells me every day." Rory responded as they walked through her front door.

"Alright, "Rory started after they'd organized the food on the coffee table, "What first?"

They settled on Monty Python and the Life of Brian laughing their way through. Rory couldn't believe she was having such a great time with Tristan Dugrey. Once they finished Monty Python, they started the Princess Bride which Tristan surprised Rory by admitting he'd seen before.

"Well well well," Rory said, "I guess there is another side to you that you just hide from the world." Rory teased.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Tristan responded. Something in his voice made Rory realize that he wasn't joking. She knew that there was a lot she could learn about Tristan Dugrey and she planned to find out what else he was hiding. But she decided that could wait and settled in to watch the movie. About half way through the movie Rory drifted off to sleep. When Lorelai came in around 9:30 she saw Rory asleep in Tristan's lap and him content to just sit there and watch her sleep.

_Oh man, Lorelai thought, that boy's got it bad! Rory doesn't even know he's in love with her. _

_A/_N- I know it's short but I've been having writers block and I just wanted to get something up since it's been about 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory awoke and opened her eyes blearily, praying it wasn't a school day. She looked around, confused by her surroundings. _Why am I on the couch? What day was it? What time was it? Why was there a blonde boy sleeping on the floor next to me? All are very good questions._ She decided before turning over and falling back asleep. She woke up again soon after determined to ponder these questions anew. She looked around searching for answers to her questions and found that the blonde boy, (who she realized was Tristan) no longer was sleeping on the floor. As she sat up and stretched it came back to her. _Right, _she thought, _movie night, Tristan, Princess Bride. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. _Now satisfied she decided to go in search of some breakfast. She found Tristan making coffee in the kitchen. However, after trying it they both decided that going to Luke's would be a much better idea.

"So," Tristan asked as they walked to Luke's "What do you want to do today?"

"Well call me crazy," Rory began

"I usually do" Tristan interrupted.

"Ha ha, you're the epitome of hilarious, ANYWAY, call me crazy but I was considering getting started on the load of homework we've been assigned for the weekend."

"Oh that."

"Yeah, I thought it might be a good idea not to fail out of Chilton."

"Ah, highschool's overrated." Tristan stated.

"Yes, absolutely." Rory replied with mock sincerity, as they walked laughing into Luke's. "Really not useful at all" After ordering, they sat down at the counter enjoying companiable silence when suddenly Rory exclaimed, "SHIT"

"Mary, Mary such lang-"

"Tristan shut up. What time is it."

"Umm 9 oclock"

"We need to go NOW!"

"What why?"

"Because I plan on living a long and happy life now MOVE!" Rory ordered while dragging him out the door and back to her house.

"Mary stop being cryptic, what the hell is going on."

"We have to be there in half and hour, if we don't leave now we're gonna be late."

"We have to be where?"

"Chilton! I can't believe we forgot."

"Fuck! Paris is going to kill us." Tristan exclaimed now breaking into a full run.

"Yeah no kidding." They finally reached Rory's house. Tristan started the car while Rory ran into the house to get her notes for the project then jumped into Tristan's BMW and they sped off toward's Chilton. Rory finally started to breath normally when they hit no traffic getting onto the highway. They might actually make it in time. She started to giggle to himself.

Tristan looked over at her with amusement "What's so funny?" he asked staring at her with ill-concealed wonder.

"Nothing," She replied. "I just wonder what Paris would have done if we'd forgotten."

Tristan suddenly started to laugh as well and looked back at Rory who was now doubled over in laughter. Through her laughter she managed to choke out "It really isn't" more laughter "Funny. She would've killed us. Really she would have." Tristan didn't reply. He just watched his companion with amazement wondering how he got so lucky that he was friends with someone like her. How did it happen that she no longer hated his guts. He ceased his pondering as the pulled into the Chilton parking lot. He checked his watch which read 9:31.

"Hey Gilmore, we made good time. We're just one minute late. Let's go"

She got out of the car and broke into a run towards the building. He paused to lock his car before following.

They burst into the room breathless. Paris stopped mid sentence to look at them.

"You're late." She stated.

Rory opened her mouth to explain but Tristan beat her to it.

"Only one-now two minutes Paris, it's not a big deal. But we're terribly sorry, please forgive us?" He asked, trying his best to look ashamed.

"Yeah yeah all right, let's get started."

The day wore on, but by the end of the work session most of the project was finished. Rory and Tristan got up to leave and were halfway out the door when Paris interrupted them.

"Hey Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um okay" Rory replied, shooting a dubious look at Tristan then motioning him to wait outside while she talked to Paris.

"So Gilmore, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Paris, how about you" Rory asked, wondering what the hell this conversation was about.

"I'm fine. Just wondering why the two of you ran in here, late, and you know together."

"Oh, well I told you we were having a movie night last night." Rory decided to be honest, she was gonna find out eventually "and we fell asleep so he stayed over, then we came here together. Very simple story."

"Right, and are you guys together."

"No, we're just friends, I swear." Rory replied glad Paris wasn't having a meltdown, however, when she told her they were friends she felt a tiny twinge of regret. _It's not like I wanna be more, right? I mean Paris would get angry for starters, and we're just starting to be friends. Plus I don't like Tristan like that, Right? _Paris interrupted her inner monologue by saying

"Ok, but you know, if you were more than friends that would be okay."

Rory froze. _Am I hallucinating?_ She thought. _No way did Paris just say that._ Thousands of thoughts sped through her head at that moment. _Has Paris gone insane? Have I gone insane? Is the world ending?_ But all she managed to choke out was "Really?"

"Yeah really, I mean I realized that when he did flirt with me, it was just to make you jealous so I'm over him. Finally."

Rory smiled at her. "That's great Paris."

"Plus," Paris continued. "You need someone."

Suddenly Rory was indignant. "I need someone."

"Sure, to help you get over that neanderthal Dean."

Rory didn't really know how to respond to that so she just said. "Ok Paris, sure. But Tristan and I are just friends."

"Right," Paris said. "Friends, I believe that." and walked out of the room leaving Rory alone to contemplate what she had said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I realize that before these last two chapters I've been gone for ever and I'm sorry! But I'm back now and will try to update frequently until this story's done! Thanks guys

In a daze Rory joined Tristan in the hallway and walked to his car. She was in a state of shock over what Paris had told her. She couldn't believe that Paris was over Tristan and thought that she and Tristan should get together. The idea was ludicrous. They were just starting to be friends. _But was it a ridiculous notion?_ That irritating voice inside her head asked? _Are we just friends? Were we ever?_

She was broken out of her daze by Tristan's voice asking "Mary are you okay?"

"Yeah never better." She responded shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Where are we going now?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I'd drop you off at your house and then head home." Tristan replied

"Right, " Rory responded perplexed by stab of regret that he was going home. "Of course you haven't been home all weekend. Your parents probably want to see you."

"Doubtful" Tristan murmured with such bitterness that Rory glanced up in surprise.

"Well, if you don't want to go home," Rory began, "You could always come have dinner with me and my mom. We'll probably just get Luke's or pizza or something."

He turned to look at her as they approached his car. "Really?" He asked. His eyes held vulnerability. "You're sure I wouldn't be intruding."

"Not at all." She replied, now grinning. They got in the car and started driving in silence.

"Hey Tristan" Rory began seriously

"What?" Tristan asked a little worried by her tone.

"Can I put in a CD?"

"Of course." Tristan replied laughing. "Just not Brittany Spears or anything?"

"Oh my god! Is that the kind of girl you think I am Tristan!" Rory exclaimed with fake outrage.

"No- I mean-no."

"Good. I would never play Brittany Spears, except in a mocking capacity of course."

"Of course. So who is your favorite singer?" Tristan queried.

"PJ Harvey."

"Who's he?"

"Tristan, PJ Harvey is a woman."

"Oh. Well put her in and let me see what I think." Rory obliged and they listened the rest of the way home with Rory singing along to her favorite songs.

"You know Ror, I think you're ignoring your great talent as a singer." Tristan commented sarcastically as they pulled into the driveway.

"Ha ha." Rory responded as she pushed him. "But what did you think of PJ Harvey."

"Not half bad." Tristan pronounced as they walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory yelled into the seemingly empty house. There was no answer. Rory tried again. "I brought Tristan with me." Suddenly there were sounds of feet stamping down the stairs and Lorelai appeared.

"Bible Boy!" She exclaimed in greeting. "Going to join us for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, if it's okay with you." Tristan answered.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime." Tristan smiled glad that he wasn't at home. They ate pizza and joked until about ten when Rory bid Tristan goodnight. He drove home thinking again how lucky he was that he and Rory were friends. This was the first weekend in a long while that he hadn't gone to a party or hooked up with a girl, yet it was one of the most enjoyable he had ever spent. _Hmm what do you know? _Tristan thought. _Maybe the bad boy can change. _

Tristan and Rory spent the next couple of days hanging out during school and doing their homework together after school. Chilton was full of gossip and speculation about what was going on with Tristan and Rory. At first his "friends" were congratulating him on "nailing the virgin mary" but after they realized that all they were going to get in exchange for comments like these was a punch in the face, the suggestive comments stopped, at least when Tristan was around. Still despite the gossip Rory now had to face she was glad to be friends with Tristan. It sure beat having no friends and he was fun to hang out with. Each day Rory wondered if maybe she felt something more that friendship towards Tristan. She tried to disregard it but her attraction to Tristan got stronger by the day.

"Hey." Rory heard a familiar voice behind her as she opened her locker at the end of the day on Friday.

"Hey" she returned, turning around to smile at him.

"You should decorate this thing." Tristan commented, referring to her locker.

"I did."

"Well I mean with something other than a bunch of dead black and white women"

"What like curtains?" Rory asked sardonically.

"No like with this." Tristan answered, handing her a picture. She turned it over and saw a picture of the two of them watching movies at her house that Lorelai had taken.

"Oh my god, thanks so much Tristan!" Rory exclaimed and impulsively reached up and hugged him. The hug lasted a little bit longer than necessary and they finally broke apart awkwardly.

"So," Tristan said, just to break the silence, "You know what these are?" he asked holding up two tickets.

"They look like tickets." Rory stated.

"To PJ Harvey."

"TRISTAN!" Rory cried hugging him again. As they broke apart she asked, "Wait, one of these is for me right?"

"Of course, I don't even know anyone else who's into her." Tristan replied, taking her books from her hands as they walked into the courtyard, "But they're for tonight, are you free?"

"Yeah, we were gonna hang out anyway, plus I would make myself free for PJ Harvey, why all the presents today Tristan?" Rory asked

"Well" Tristan began taking a deep breath. He had been steeling himself all week to tell her how he felt and now would be as good a time as any. "We've been spending-" But suddenly Rory cut him off saying

"Oh my god."

"What?" Tristan asked confused. Rory pointed into the courtyard.

"Dean."

"Ah Dean." Tristan spit out. Dean being one of his least favorite people in the world he was not entirely thrilled to see him. Especially when he was on the verge of telling Rory how he felt. _Damn, Dean has impeccable timing._

"Ok, Tristan" She said in a low voice "you stay here I'll deal with this." Louder, as she walked towards him, she asked " Dean. What are you doing here?"

"I shouldn't have come." He replied. Rory secretly agreed, but curiousity got the better of her.

She shouted "No. Wait."

"I feel like an idiot." Dean spat out.

"Why?"

"'Cause I come all the way out here and I see you with him. That's just great."

"Well, Tristan and I are friends and-"

"I don't care."

"Ok, well-"Rory didn't know what to do, she didn't want to make Dean feel bad but she didn't want Tristan to think she was getting back with Dean. She just stood there bewildered and decided to just listen to what Dean was saying.

"He's got your books Rory."

"Yes." Rory replied. She thought this was a fairly obvious statement.

"Look, I came because I thought you were trying to talk to me."

Now Rory was extraordinarily confused. She couldn't remember trying to talk to Dean at all. In fact Tristan had almost completely driven Dean from her mind until right now. "Oh, well I wasn't, but I don't want you to be upset."

"Well I must have imagined it all then." Rory again privately agreed, but didn't want him to leave angry.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, your boyfriends waiting. But Rory, I thought you hated the guy, how could you be with him."

"Look I don't hate Tristan and I never did, he's been great to me after our breakup."

"Well that's just great, I don't care." He started to turn away but seemed to get a second wind. "Rory how could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!"

Rory steeled herself to say the thing she knew she must say from the minute Dean told her he loved her. "I don't" She stated quietly. "Look Dean, you were right. Love is either something you feel or you don't. And I realized after three months with you that although I really like you, I just don't love you like that. I'm sorry." She winced as he stormed away and his truck door slammed. She turned around looking for Tristan but all she saw was her books, placed carefully on the ground where Tristan had been standing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Watching Dean and Rory talk in the courtyard was probably one of the most excruciatingly nerve-racking things Tristan had ever done. The minute Rory told him to stay while she went to talk to Dean, a million thoughts ran through his head. _Are Rory and Dean going to get back together? Was she just hanging out with me to get her mind off Dean? Am I crazy to think that we could ever be more than friends? Is she over Dean? Do I have a shot? Why is he so freakishly tall? He's way too tall for her. _Tristan was driving himself crazy. This was not helped by the fact that he could only hear about half of the conversation. Dean's voice, loud and angry carried to within his earshot, but Rory's, calm and placating, he could not decipher. He desperately tried to figure out their conversation. From what he could tell, Dean thought Rory wasn't over him and had been trying to talk to him. _Is this true?_ he wondered. He heard his own name mentioned and strained to hear. All he could decipher was Dean's comment that "I thought you hated the guy?" The words stung Tristan more than he could have anticipated. It hurt him to think that she might once have hated him. _Did she tell Dean she hated me? Does she even like me now? Am I just wasting_ _my time?_ Tristan thought. Suddenly he realized he couldn't be here right now. He couldn't stand to watch them make up, if that's what they were going to do. He wanted to be anywhere away from them, so he placed Rory's books on the ground and went off in search of a place where he could think in private. He walked around the campus, searching for a place, finally reaching a bench outside of the library where he and Rory had taken to eating lunch in the last week to avoid the gossiping crowds. He sat down immersing himself in memories of the last week trying to figure out what he felt for her and what she might feel for him.

While Tristan was busy contemplating their friendship, Rory was busy freaking out. She had just told Dean she didn't love him which was stressful enough, but now Tristan had disappeared. _Why did he disappear?_ she thought frantically. _What did he hear? What comment did he take out of context? Did he take something out of context or did he realize that I like him and get scared? Wait, I can't believe it. I admitted that I like him. Yay! Wait, bad, he's gone. Where'd he go? Shit! Damn it!_ _Why did he have to disappear. Boys are so god damn melodramatic. First Dean and now Tristan. _While these thoughts were racing through her head, she was racing around the school looking for Tristan. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't even know what she was going to say to Tristan. She had finally, finally admitted to herself that she had more than friendly feelings towards Tristan, and she had admitted she didn't love Dean. But how was she going to communicate this to Tristan without babbling incoherently. She wished Lorelai were here, she would know what to do. _Wait, what would Lorelai do? _Rory considered. _Oh obviously. Lorelai wouldn't bother with talking. She was a woman of action._ Rory set out again to find Tristan, newly determined and full of confidence.

Rory finally found Tristan sitting on a bench outside of the library, head in his hands. She moved to quietly sit down next to him, but Tristan was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice her presence. Tired of waiting Rory interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi stranger. What happened to you?"

Tristan didn't know how to explain his thought process. It hadn't been anything that she said specifically that made him leave. He simply couldn't stand his own assumptions about the situation. He didn't know how to tell her so he just started talking.

"Look Rory, I don't know, I saw Dean here and I just snapped. I thought maybe you were getting back together or something or wanted to, or something" Tristan rambled, getting up and beginning to pace, "and I don't know. I didn't want you to get back together with. I don't want you to be with him. I mean" Tristan continued, now talking extremely fast. Rory now stood up also, a half smile on her face, loving the fact that her rambling had worn off on him. Tristan continued "and I know that we're friends, and you've made it clear that you don't like me like that but I don't know, I know I don't have a chance but-"

At this Rory grabbed his shoulders to stop his pacing, looked at him, this boy who two weeks ago she couldn't stand, but instead of the arrogant guy she'd gazed upon then, she saw a true friend and a great guy. The look was enough. She took a deep breath, stood up on her tiptoe's and pulled his mouth down to hers in a kiss. Tristan stood stunned for a moment, but his arms soon found a way around her waist as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.


End file.
